joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball the Series
Dragon Ball had many sries such as originsl, Animie, Z and Z Kai. Team Dragon Ball 'Goku' In Dragon Ball, Goku trains himself in martial arts in his deceased grandfather's mountain home. He meets Bulma who is searching for the Dragon Balls. Bulma notices Goku's power and asks Goku to join her after explaining the legend of the wish-granting Dragon Balls. As Goku matures, he becomes one of the universe's mightiest warriors and protects his adopted home planet, Earth, from villains who wish to harm it. Goku is depicted as carefree and aloof when at ease but quickly serious and strategic-minded when fighting. Goku is able to concentrate his Ki and use it for devastatingly powerful energy-based attacks, the most prominent being his signature Kamehameha technique, in which Goku launches a blue energy blast from his palms. 'Bulma' Bulma is the second character to be introduced in the Dragon Ball series. In the early part of the story, she is a teenager and the inventor of the Dragon Radar (ドラゴンレーダー Doragon Rēdā?), a device used to detect the Dragon Balls that she is searching for.[11] Bulma was hoping to use the Dragon Balls to wish for the perfect boyfriend. While searching for a nearby Dragon Ball, she runs into Goku. She finds out Goku inherited the four-star Dragon Ball from his adoptive father Grandpa Son Gohan. Because of Goku's love for the ball and his belief that his Grandpa's spirit lives in the ball, Goku is not willing to give it up. Bulma then asks him to loan it for her in exchange of taking him in her travels. At that point, they team up to find the remainder of the balls and the adventure begins.[12] As the search progresses, Bulma and Goku meet Kame-Sen'nin after finding his pet turtle; Oolong, a shape-shifting pig who is terrorizing a village; and Yamcha, and his shape shifting cat companion Pu'ar, a desert bandit who Bulma soon finds herself attracted to, and who she eventually starts a relationship with. 'Kame-Sennin' Kame-Sennin is a perverted martial arts instructor that lives on a small island and is the inventor of the Kamehameha technique. Though he seems frail, he is a mighty warrior, having trained Grandpa Gohan and Gyū-Maō,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_Goten#ch.12 ch. 12 Goku and Kuririn,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_Goten#ch.28 ch. 28 and a few others. Despite his lechery and occasional whimsy or foolishness he is often depicted as wise, cantankerous, and perceptive. He is often accompanied by his talking sea turtle companion, referred to as Umigame (ウミガメ?, "Sea Turtle"), who often tries to point out his faulty ways. He is bald, sports a thick van dyke beard, and wears sunglasses, beach clothes, or martial arts suits. He usually wields a walking stick and, in early appearances, wears a turtle's shell on his back. When wishing to appear anonymously in the Tenka'ichi Budōkai, Kame-Sennin uses the name "Jackie Chun" (ジャッキー・チュン Jakkī Chun?), wears a wig and discards his sunglasses. 'Yamcha' Yamcha (ヤムチャ Yamucha?), known as Zedaki in the Harmony Gold dub, is introduced as a bandit or outlaw, alongside his constant companion is Pu'ar, trying to steal Goku and Bulma's Dragon Balls and wish not to feel nervous when near women.[ch. 8, 9] He eventually becomes Goku's ally and begins a relationship with Bulma, and later becomes a pupil of Kame-Sennin.[ch. 23, 112] As a result of said training, Yamcha is able to perform the Kamehameha and develops the Sōkidan (繰気弾?, "Spinning Chi Bullet"), an energy sphere directed by psychokinesis.[ch. 117, 175] He also later trains under Kami for the battle against the Saiyans, but dies against one of their Saibamen.[ch. 209, 215] Before being wished back to life by the Namekian Dragon Balls, he trained under Kaiō-sama in the afterlife.[ch. 261, 329] He then helps out during the battles with the Androids and Cell, but for the most part doesn't participate in fighting. 'Krillin' Originally a monk of the Orin Temple, after training there for eight years, Krillin came to Master Roshi and became a student of the Turtle School in his first appearance in the series. Originally a jealous and selfish person, Krillin did not respect rules when confronted with Roshi's training. After a short arch-rivalry between the two (Krillin even admitting that he hated Goku at first), he becomes Goku's best friend and his selfish and jealous personality becomes more kind-hearted and a lot more generous (although he still has slight selfish and jealous traits after his reform). Krillin is often used as comic relief or cannon fodder by the author, and has been killed the most amount of times in the Dragon Ball series. As the most prominent full-blooded human character in the Dragon Ball series, Krillin also represents a sense of normalcy to Goku and Gohan, as well as often being the most identifiable. Often when things in the Dragon World turn bizarre, it is left to Krillin to shake his head in disbelief and crack a joke. 'Chi-Chi' Chi-Chi (チチ?) is the wife of Goku and the mother of Gohan and Goten. She is very protective over the well being of her family, wishing to remove Gohan from Goku's lifestyle of fighting and constant conflict, but this is interrupted by the constant threats to Earth. She later relaxes with Goten, even training him herself.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_Goten#ch.427 ch. 427 As the daughter of Gyū-Maō (牛魔王?, "Ox King"), who trained under Kame-Sennin,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_Goten#ch.12 ch. 12 she is very strong in her own right. She and Goku first meet as children when Gyū-Maō asked Goku to take her to Kame-Sennin's house.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_Goten#ch.12 ch. 12 In a misunderstanding, Goku promises to marry her.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_Goten#ch.15 ch. 15 Years later, she confronts him to have him fulfill the promise in the quarter-finals of the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budōkai, despite the misunderstanding. 'Gohan and Goten' Gohan is a polite, shy and studious intellectual child. Only after Piccolo's training does Gohan start to acquire his father's love of adventure and freedom. While he loves martial arts, he never quite inherits the love of fighting and Saiyan fighting spirit Goku has. Instead, he only fights when the need to protect his friends and loved ones arises. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival Piccolo. After the death of Goku, Piccolo chose to train Gohan as he sensed the boy's potential power, which would be harnessed to help defend the Earth from the attack of the Saiyans. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. Being the son of Goku, Gohan inherited great powers of his own. Due to his peaceful nature, these powers remain bottled up until he is angered, as is seen in his fights with Vegeta and Freeza. Gohan gained the ability to readily access this hidden power during his fight with Cell. 'Vegeta' Vegeta is arrogant throughout the series, and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. As the Prince of a demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. Judging from his evil intentions before joining the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance usually causes him to underestimate his opponent. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor. However, he does delight in mocking his enemies, as demonstrated when he offers to reconstruct Android 18 into a "toaster" or a "washing machine" (Funimation Dub only). He also shows his bleak sense of humor towards Goku when he was about to battle him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. Category:Rated G Category:1984 series debut Category:Japanese Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toonami Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Heroes Category:TV Shows Category:Shows